Field of the Invention
This invention relates to platforms upon which individuals can stand and, more particularly, to a platform with a weight supporting surface that can be adjusted in a vertical direction.
Background Art
Platforms are used in a number of different environments to support persons, as in a standing position. Commonly, these platforms are made so that a weight supporting surface thereon is adjustable in a vertical direction to accommodate persons of different height and/or to allow an individual to change his/her effective standing height, depending upon the activity engaged in.
Such platforms are commonly used in military applications, as in vehicles to support individuals operating weapons in a standing position. In this environment, there are very critical design criteria that guide the engineering of these platforms.
First and foremost, the platform must provide a stable support for an individual and must not fail. A weapons operator standing on such a platform is precariously situated and must balance him-/herself as the particular weaponry is handled. In the event that the platform is mounted on a moving vehicle, the normal movement of the vehicle by itself causes shifting of the vehicle occupants, which is aggravated in the event that the underlying terrain is uneven. Loading and weight shifting on these platforms may thus be severe and must be accommodated.
Further, it is important that a weapons operator be able to quickly change the vertical height of a supporting surface on the platform as a field condition may demand. The platform must have the same structural stability with the supporting surface in each of the selected heights.
Further, during the process of changing the height of the platform, the operator may have limited space within which to maneuver and reconfigure the platform and/or may have obstructed access to the platform in the field. Commonly, the platforms are surrounded by other equipment which blocks or limits access to the platform around its perimeter. The space limitations thus inhibit access to any adjusting actuators and also inherently limit range of movement of any such actuators.
Weapons operators may themselves also be confined in movement around the platform, which limits access. These operators commonly wear gloves and other protective clothing and may also be limited to using one hand during the adjustment process, with the other hand utilized to support themselves and/or hold other equipment, such as associated with the weaponry.
Ideally, the weapons operator would have the ability to effect height adjustment in a simple “on the fly” action. Further, it is desirable that the integrity of the platform not be compromised by reason of any adjustments made.
It is known to provide a platform with spaced, spring-loaded locking pins that maintain different heights of a supporting surface. While this design is functional, in many different applications it is not practical.
The separate pins are on opposite sides of the platform and require simultaneous operation. By necessity, this is a two-handed operation. In certain military applications, space requirements are limited to the point that this type of structure is not practical. Currently, platforms exist having two ball lock pins that are required to be pulled out of engagement simultaneously while holding a platform at a desired height. Holes must be aligned to allow the ball lock pins to be re-engaged. Visual access may be limited in certain applications to the point that platform adjustment is difficult to accomplish. Even if this design is feasible, it does not lend itself to quick adjustment and also requires a good degree of dexterity to align parts for insertion of pins at different selected heights.
The industry continues to seek out designs that would meet all of the above design criteria.